Death
Death indicated the end of your character's life and is signaled with blood running down the screen and the Death tune by Bach. If your character died during military deployment, this is replaced with a bugle in honour of the fallen soldier. The player is able to die in Bitlife in various ways. When they die, they get a ribbon on the top left of their grave depending on the choices they made. Family members and lovers that are not controlled by the player can also die from a few of these, but not all. Before a character dies, they may update their Will/Testament to decide who will get the inheritance, the child getting the inheritance will be unable to be chosen. After a character dies, they could have a new generation with any living children. They could also re-try the entire life or use the Time Machine to revert their death. Suicide At any point, the player is able to commit suicide. When in jail, the suicide button is more visible. When the player suicides, they will always get the wasteful ribbon, Suicide is also known as "surrendering". A character as young as 0 can do this, making this the only method a character can die from at age 0. Old age Once the player gets too old, they might die by complications of old age. This may have a higher chance depending on the player's health. Living to 120 or more can get the geriatric ribbon. Sometimes they will die old, but technically die from natural causes or by suffering a non-stress-related stroke. Illness Depending on the player's choices, or by random chance, they might get ill. Some diseases are easily curable by visiting the medical doctor while others may be very difficult to cure. Leaving an illness untreated for too long will cause the player to die. If the player is under 30 and dies within a few years of contracting a deadly illness, they get the Unlucky ribbon unless they qualify better for another ribbon. Following the Part-time Jobs update, if your character is overstressed, they will suffer high blood pressure and could die from a sudden heart attack or stroke. Witch Doctor If the player decides to get treatment from the witch doctor, there is a chance they will die. This happens at random but having low/no health increases chances. It is also more possible with repeated treatments. The gravestone will sometimes say that the character was "murdered by a witch doctor", meaning it is possible that some witch doctors kill characters intentionally! Failed Murder If the player fails to murder someone, there is a chance that the player gets murdered by the person they tried to murder. The player can be strangled back if they attempted to strangle. They can be fired back at if they attempted a drive-by shooting. They may be clubbed by a bigger stick if they attempted to club with a stick. The target will jump out of the way and leave your character to fall down the stairs if they chose "Stairway to Hell". The target will jump out of the way and throw you and the toaster in the bath if you tried to electrocute them. Assault If the player is assaulted many times, there is a chance they will die even if the injuries do not look deadly. Characters can also die being assaulted by a weapon, like a grenade or blowgun. There is an achievement if a character gets assaulted with a medieval weapon such as a crossbow, a sword, etc. If a character died after a regular assault, their tombstone will read "I died after sustaining massive injuries in an assault". If assaulted with a weapon, it will say "I died after being attacked with a (weapon)." Sometimes your character can be assaulted with a strange makeshift assault weapon like a dildo or a car. In an August 2019 update, if your character is in prison and they are beaten to death by one of the gangs, it will say "I died after being beaten to death by the (gang name) gang". If the player died to only one assault, they will get the Wasteful ribbon. Animal Encounter In some scenarios, the player encounters an animal and has four choices to pick. Either to rescue it, retreat slowly, pet the animal or run for their character's lives. All carry a risk of dying, but the last two have the highest chance of resulting in death. There is an achievement for being killed by a hippopotamus. Some animals could give characters rabies and they could die from it if they do not have it cured. If they were under 30 when they died from rabies, they could get the Unlucky ribbon. Failed Rescue In scenarios that require the player to save someone, there is a chance that if the player intervenes, the player will die. The character will still get the Hero ribbon even though the character they tried to save most likely died as well. In the scenario pertaining to the gorilla, a character can get the "Gorilla and the Fist" achievement. Drug Overdoses Players can be offered drugs to their character in clubs, in prison, or simply on its own. The player could die from a drug overdose if they have an untreated addiction and after aging up, they will die as soon as they have aged up and can no longer handle their addiction. While characters can be addicted to many types of alcohol and drugs, the only ones that can end in death are oxycodone, cough syrup, cocaine/crack, meth, heroin, morphine, GHB, and PCP. This can be precautioned by the health bar falling in percentage. In some cases, the player could also die from an overdose just by agreeing to take a drug one time. In some cases, there is a pop-up situation where the player sees a massive amount of a certain drug, and can sometimes overdose and die if pressing "Consume all of it". Many characters who get the Addict ribbon die due to overdoses or could get the Rowdy ribbon if the drugs were obtained while clubbing. The youngest that a character can overdose on drugs is 14, however some family members can die at 1 due to the flawed nature of the game. Pets can also die this way suddenly if relationships take them to a party and they accidentally ingest too much of a drug. Struck by lightning Randomly, the player will be struck by lightning. This will bring all their stats to 0 and will possibly kill them. If the player dies this way, they will get the unlucky ribbon even if they were older than 30. As with the terrorist death, this event is very sudden. Botched Plastic Surgery Sometimes after a botched plastic surgery, the damage will be so high, the player will die from complications. In a death by botched sex change surgery, the player will stay as their original gender when they die and it will not change. The Brazilian Butt Lift, Liposuction, Gender Reassignment and Tummy Tuck have the highest chances for death by damage. As of November 2019, plastic surgeons now have reputation and a low reputation increases the likelihood of botched surgery. Mauled by an exotic pet If the player is mauled by their pet tigers, lions etc. many times due to them training it or lecturing it, the player will die. It is also possible, but much less common, for a character to die by being attacked by a more domesticated pet, like a cat or dog, but usually this happens only if their pet has high craziness. Pets can also die from being attacked by exotic pets or simply any pet bigger, crazier, or more aggressive than them in a pop-up scenario. Terrorist Attacks Following the update in June 2019. If the character is living in Iraq, Pakistan, Syria, or Afghanistan, they have a chance of dying randomly during a terrorist attack such as getting into a car with explosives, stepping on a landmine and blown to smithereens, being caught in an explosion in town, etc. This will reward the player with the Unlucky ribbon if they didn't do much in their life, this will more likely happen if the character is at a young age. Since then, the Unlucky ribbon is a bit easier to achieve. These type of deaths are very sudden and happen immediately after aging and can happen at any age without warning. Family members may also die to terrorist attacks but pets are exempt. Unsuccessful Military Deployment Following the update of July 2019, players who have characters in the military will be deployed to a foreign country and have to solve a minefield puzzle. In the puzzle, they will tap tiles and figure out how many mines are by the tiles. After flagging mines, if a character accidentally does the puzzle wrong, they will set off a mine and be blown up. This will usually result in death and explain how the mine killed the character. The character will achieve the Hero ribbon for their sacrifice. Execution Following the 8/8/2019 update, if you murder or attempt to murder someone, you can die after being executed by hanging, lethal injection, firing squad, or electric chair in countries where capital punishment is legally practiced. If a character spends a long time in prison or commits many crimes to get the death penalty, they will get the Scandalous ribbon. Sometimes a character could have a life sentence in prison but could become a death sentence if they escaped during their life sentence and especially if they committed more crimes after that such as failing to steal a car, assaulting players, failing to pickpocket someone, failing to burgle a house or attempting or committing another murder and getting caught for it. When a character is given a death sentence, it will say the method of execution and the time it will happen. It will always happen on the character's birthday, so when a character ages up to that age, they will be executed unless given a stay of execution. Characters could have a stay of execution, meaning they will have their execution delayed a few more years or the government could decide that they do not need to be put to death, instead serving a life sentence. Usually if a character is sent to jail at a young age and only gets executed for one murder with very little prison time, the character could get the Wasteful ribbon for throwing their young life away for crime and punishment. If the player is living in the USA, they can get executed in any state even if said state has abolished the death penalty. Not paying a hitman Following the January 2020 update, if the player is approached by a hitman after he kills a person, he may ask for more money in exchange for not killing them. The player can either tell the hitman that it's a deal, or run away. Either can kill the player but the latter has a higher chance. Category:BitLife Category:Medical Category:Information Category:Death